


Каитифф

by Gauntletto



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Angst, Caitiff - Freeform, Detectives, Gen, Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade), Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gauntletto/pseuds/Gauntletto
Summary: "Каитифф" — иллюстрированная повесть, чьи действия разворачиваются на территории Санта-Моники. Здесь, в Свободном Штате Анархов, сталкиваются две нежизни: старого циничного Носферату и едва обращенного, но уже успевшего многое пережить Каитиффа. Оба оказываются втянуты в историю чужой смерти. Историю, пропитанную обманом и скрепленную кровью.Но пока каждый из них пытается докопаться до сути, каждый — своей, Город не дремлет.И истинное лицо Зверя им лишь предстоит узнать.
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Данное произведение не опирается на механики и истории какой-то конкретной редакции, а является собирательным общей эстетики сеттинга, который мы все так любим!
> 
> Посвящается всем ценителям клана Носферату, которые, как и я, испытывают острую потребность в контенте.
> 
> Отдельные благодарности моим бетам: Jiho_Woo и ЧетыреУтра (фикбук), а также замечательной сценаристу AORO за помощь со структурированием сюжета.
> 
> Концепт-арт и иллюстрации к данной истории можно найти по ссылке: https://vk.com/gauntto

(иллюстрацию к данной главе можно найти по ссылке: https://vk.com/@gauntto-kaitiff-glava-1)

***

— В нашей канализации что-то завелось.

Хью посмотрел на Дико нечитаемым взглядом. Когда реакции не последовало, он с театральным преувеличением обвел руками место, в котором они находились. Это было не что иное как заброшенная подсобка в канализации, и сам Хью, привалившийся спиной к старой аппаратуре, являлся наглядной иллюстрацией «чего-то, что где-то завелось». 

Острые, неровно торчащие из приоткрытого в оскале рта зубы. Нос как у летучей мыши. Длинные пальцы и длинные когти, череп, гротескно вытянутый кзади и покрытый буграми. В центре глубоко посаженных, болотистого цвета глаз, подобно прожекторам, мерцали два белесых зрачка.

Да и его собеседница — выше на добрую голову, тощая, с покрытыми жестким волосом ушами и по-кабаньи выпяченными клыками, — делала контекст этого заявления еще более нелепым.

Кажется до Дико наконец дошла вся абсурдность ее слов, и она быстро поправилась.

— Я хочу сказать, в нашей канализации появился кто-то еще. Кто-то прожорливый. Вчера я нашла целую кучу высушенных крыс недалеко от «Чертовой Трубы». 

— В том тоннеле недавно случился обвал, — Хью нахмурился.

— Именно! Не, ну первым делом я подумала на Чарли, что он опять заедает депрессию, — Дико закатила глаза, — Но тот клянется, что это не его работа. Конечно, поверить на слово было непросто, но сегодня...

Она сделала паузу, как бы ожидая реакции на этот кульминационный момент. Актерствует. В какой-то мере, это умиляло, и Хью не сдержал клыкастой усмешки.

— Порази меня.

— Сегодня я заглянула в один из «рукавов», починить насос, и нашла там тело. Человеческое тело. 

Веселость Хью как рукой сняло. Он подобрался, черты его лица заострились. На этот раз Дико полностью завладела его вниманием.

— Прежде чем ты спросишь, нет, его не убили. Бродяга, очевидно, заполз туда через люк, спасаясь от дождя, да так и помер. Но на его шее я обнаружила след от укуса. А рядом — лужу высохшей крови. И хоть я не великий детектив, но два и два сложить могу. Жмурика попытались высосать, да только после, а не до того как тот отбросил кони — и дурака тут же вырвало тухлятиной. А теперь вопрос на миллион. Ты ведь уже понял, к чему я клоню?

Хью, на протяжении всего рассказа даже не шевелохнувшийся, медленно кивнул.

— У нас завелся новообращенный.

— И он понятия не имеет, что к чему, — кивнула Дико, — Я хотела было выследить его, но решила, что лучше попросить об этом Маис. Сам знаешь, моя тема — винтики да отвертки...

«А еще ты струсила, что обезумевший птенец нападет на тебя из-за угла», — подумал Хью, но вслух, конечно же, этого не сказал.

Они помолчали, каждый размышляя о своем. Перспективы открывались пренеприятные.

— Думаешь, он из наших? — нарушила Дико возникшую заминку.

— Думаю, мы скоро это выясним, — Хью подался вперед, его длинные когти глухо клацнули о переборку, — А теперь слушай внимательно. Расклад такой. Сегодня мне нужно отлучиться в город, но я хочу, чтобы ты держала меня в курсе. Напиши сразу, как только вы найдете его. 

— Найдем, а дальше? Убить? Допросить? — по ее тону было неясно, рабочий это интерес или предвкушение.

— Накормить, — голос Хью был предельно серьезен, — Убить мы успеем всегда. А допрашивать спятившего от голода сородича, поверь мне, удовольствия мало. И я хочу при этом присутствовать, так что дождитесь меня.

— Окей, босс.

Несколько мгновений спустя дверь в подсобку медленно отворилась, и оба Носферату скрылись в тенях, каждый в своем направлении.

***

— Добрый вечер, Хью. Проходи. Здесь никого нет, кроме нас.

На ходу скидывая с себя Полог незримости, Хью сделал несколько шагов к столу, за которым сидел барон. Темный дуб, но без изысков. Рабочая лошадка. Как и дорогой, но потертый паркет, как и строгие коробки книжных шкафов. Интерьер, соответствующий своему хозяину — отражение силы и некой приземленной простоты. Барон Мортимер Майерс был Бруха — из тех, что проводят время в полезных научных изысканиях, а не тех, что являются завсегдатаями баров и подворотен. Умный, внимательный, спокойный мужчина на вид лет сорока пяти, он носил аккуратно стриженную бородку и неизменный твидовый пиджак. Под ним, как бы плюя в лицо великосветскому имиджу, был надет самый обычный свитер — с высоким горлом и крупной, «домашней», вязью. 

Он смотрел на Хью с уже ставшим привычным радушием. Уголок рта Носферату невольно дернулся в ответной улыбке. 

— Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр.

— Хотел. Может, присядешь? — легкий кивок на стул.

— Воздержусь. Под землей итак маловато возможностей как следует разогнуться, — ответил тот с легкой ноткой иронии, заправляя длинные пальцы в карманы штанов. 

Барон пожал плечами.

— Твое право. Значит сразу к делу.

Он осторожно поправил лежащие на столе бумаги, как бы пытаясь собраться с мыслями. 

— Обойдемся без лишних вступлений. Камарилья нарушила границы. Снова. Нескольких их представителей вчера заметили промышляющими на пирсе.

— Была драка? — делано небрежно отозвался Хью. А шестеренки в его голове меж тем завертелись. Так-так-так, пирс... это же аккурат над тем участком, где Дико впервые нашла следы голодного птенца.

— Представь себе, нет! Эти мерзавцы припустили прочь, едва заметив моих ребят. Скрылись прежде, чем их успели догнать... видимо были готовы к встрече. Иначе столь успешный отход мне не объяснить.

Хью кивнул, а с барона, кажется, слетела добрая толика его обычной непробиваемости. Сейчас он выглядел как минимум обеспокоенным.

— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то копнул в это. Попытался узнать, что этим гадам было нужно, и нужно ли что-то вообще, или они просто набрались и с гонору решили подергать кота за хвост. Было бы хорошо, если так.

— Но вы в это не верите, сэр, —Носферату прищурился.

— Я очень хочу, мой друг. Но, как подсказывает опыт...

Он развел руками. Слова не требовались. Когда дело касалось сородичей, случайности становились сродни единорогам — нереальными.

— Хорошо, я посмотрю, в чем было дело. Подключу всех, Чарли проверит камеры, а Маис...

— Кстати об этом, — вдруг перебил его барон, сразу помрачнев. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты звал Маис и ее... чешуйчатых друзей.

— Чт-..

— Это не обсуждается.

— Какого черта?! — от расслабленности Хью не осталось и следа. Он подошел к столу и с силой опустил на него ладони. — Мы это уже обсуждали! Она не виновата в той бойне, ее подставил подонок Тореадор! И вы это _ЗНАЕТЕ_!

Барон спокойно взглянул на него из-за поблескивающих стекол очков. Это был один из _тех самых_ взглядов. Взглядов, которые должны были означать: мы все здесь взрослые люди, не так ли? Угомонись.

Носферату словно окатило ледяной водой. Он отступил на пол шага.

— Сэр, я...

— Я знаю, Хью. Все в порядке. А теперь, пожалуйста, _присядь_.

Хью немного поколебался. Сдавать позиции так скоро ему не хотелось. Но барон продолжал смотреть — без тени угрозы, с вежливым ожиданием, от которого сводило зубы и становилось неловко за только что произошедшую вспышку. 

И Носферату сдался. Поморщившись, опустился в кресло, мгновенно в нем утопая. 

— Хью, я все понимаю, — начал барон; выражение его лица стало прискорбным, — Тот неонат чуть не подставил под удар всю операцию, и если бы не своевременное вмешательство твоей коллеги, это грозило бы тяжким нарушением Маскарада. Но мы с его сиром... скажем так, эти отношения всегда строились на взаимных уступках. Птенец наказан, и я был тому свидетелем, а она взамен попросила отстранить... того, кто с ним работал.

«И снова Носферату — козлы отпущения», — подумал Хью, но вслух, разумеется, этого не сказал.

— Это для твоей же и твоих людей безопасности, мой друг, — сцепив пальцы, Майерс чуть подался вперед, — Барон Гарсиа — сородич, с которым здоровее договориться, а не спорить. Обещаю, спустя месяц-полтора я снова подниму этот вопрос, и мы с ней сможем прийти к мирному соглашению. А пока, пожалуйста, наберись терпения и не давай своей подруге лишнего повода светиться. Ты меня понял?

Хью задумчиво уставился в точку за ухом барона. Несмотря на все свои возражения, он не мог не признать — услышанные им доводы были разумны. Увы, ему не доводилось встречаться с Гарсиа лично, но по тому, что он знал и что слышал, та была амбициозна. И беспощадна. Не лучший кандидат на то, чтобы злить, к тому же через голову своего же собственного начальства.

Осторожность разумнее правосудия.

— Вас понял. Сэр, — мрачно вымолвил Носферату, наконец, сдаваясь.

— Отлично, — улыбнувшись, барон сцепил пальцы в замок, — Я рад, что мы поговорили. Пожалуйста, держи меня в курсе расследования и дай знать, если тебе понадобятся дополнительные ресурсы. На этом у меня все. Можешь идти.

Вот так просто. «Можешь идти». Хью почувствовал легкий укол досады, а тот, в свою очередь, принялся мучительным ядом расползаться внутри. 

— Что-то не так, мой друг? 

Хью очнулся. То, как смотрел на него барон: внимательно, даже с толикой беспокойства... от этой участливости сразу же захотелось сбежать.

— Ничего, сэр, — наконец, ответил Носферату, возвращая себе бесстрастное выражение лица, — Доброй ночи.

Он медленно поднялся. Кивнул. И вышел, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Справедливости ради, барон никогда, ни разу не просил его подобном. Не просил называть себя «сэр». Не просил вести себя так, словно меж ними стояли какие-то ранги, кроме «барона» и его верного «исполняющего-обязанности-шерифа».

Это было инициативой самого Хью. Его щитом. Доспехом, с помощью которого он защищался от удушающей обходительности Майерса. Только так он мог сохранять рациональность и непредвзятость, и только так мог отстаивать интересы своих собственных людей.

Впрочем... сегодня эти самые интересы были безбожно втоптаны в грязь.

«А что дальше? Кто следующий из моих ребят попадет под раздачу?»: думал он, и чем дольше думал, тем больше выходил из себя.

Нет, Маис ему было не жаль. Она всегда умела постоять за себя. Но другие... 

За судьбу других в такие моменты ему становилось страшно.


	2. Глава 2

(иллюстрацию к данной главе можно найти по ссылке: https://vk.com/@gauntto-kaitiff-glava-2)

***

Бар в этот вечер был полнее обычного. Порядком изгвазданный, как и все заведения на пирсе Санта Моники, он тем не менее привечал любого желающего набраться. Не самые разборчивые туристы вперемешку с еще более неразборчивыми местными оккупировали все свободное пространство, наполняя его гулом пьяных голосов. 

— Привет.

Мужчина, на вид чуть меньше тридцати, обернулся. 

— Я Джуди. Не против компании?

Высокая шатенка в подчеркнуто коротком топе улыбнулась. Он не улыбнулся в ответ. Он вообще выглядел на удивление потерянным — в своей старой джинсовке, со взлохмаченными темно-русыми волосами и бегающими голубыми глазами. Когда-то он был, без сомнения, красив, но отечность лица, бледность кожи и неопрятно растущая щетина придавали ему вид болезненный и изможденный.

— Извини, Джуди. Я уже жду кое-кого.

Девушка еще раз окинула его взглядом и, кажется, сделав правильный вывод, возвратилась обратно в толпу. Альберт коротко выдохнул. Затем сделал большой глоток «Heineken» и прикрыл глаза. 

***

_Желудок разрывается от боли, словно кто-то вонзает в него нож снова и снова. Он пытается вдохнуть, но воздуха нет. Нет вообще ничего. Только всепоглощающая жажда._

_«Пить...»  
  
_

***

— Эй, Ал, дружище! Ну что, чилл?

— Типа того, — отвечает он грузно подсевшему мужчине, — Ты сегодня долго.

— Да свет опять полетел, никак настроить не могли. Хей! Да, здрасте, мне того же, что и этому чудиле.

Тодд был светопостановщиком в их маленькой засранной киностудии. В основном они промышляли выпуском видеороликов и второсортного кинца, и бюджет у них был соответствующим: говеным. Из-за страшной текучки иногда приходилось работать за двоих, а то и за троих, и Альберт — будучи сценическим гримером — подчас настолько увязал в чужих обязанностях, что проводить вечера в барах стало чем-то вроде непредсказуемого праздника. То, что он сумел улизнуть сегодня, было практически чудом. Три модели, у одной из которых началась аллергия на дешевую пудру, неожиданные правки от начальства, отдать бумаги, забрать бумаги, беготня, беготня, беготня... и сейчас он чувствует себя хуже выжатого лимона.

А ведь так хочется плюнуть, бросить это подобие работы. Да только... куда он пойдет?

Не сдержав тяжелого вздоха, Альберт снова приложился к кружке.

— Хорош вздыхать, принцесска, что стряслось?

— Иди в жопу, Тодд, — с натяжкой усмехнувшись, Альберт двинул коллегу в плечо, — Я позвал тебя надраться, а не изливать душу.

— Так то ж одно и то же, придурок.

— Не для меня и не сегодня.

Тодд пожал плечами и присосался к стакану. Альберт уткнулся в свой.

— Слыш, а ты по итогу решил свой вопрос с тем чуваком? 

Альберт замер. 

— «Чуваком»? — несколько деревянно переспросил он.

— Ну да. Мне ребята сказали, ты у Риты недавно выцыганил какой-то контакт, разобраться с домашними делами, — Тодд выглядел заинтересованным, но ровно настолько, насколько соседка интересуется, не выздоровел ли ваш питомец.

Огромных трудов стоило Альберту сдержать вздох облегчения. Кажется, у него даже дернулась щека, но Тодд этого не заметил.

— А, это? Да, я в процессе. Все налаживается, — преувеличенно бодрый кивок, — А у тебя как? Я слышал вы с Мартой скоро уезжаете в отпуск?

— Ага! Поедем отдохнем недельку, устроим второй медовый, хе-хе...

Тодд принялся болталтать о семье, о планах, но Альберт едва его слушал. 

Где-то там, под матрасом кровати в убогой съемной квартирке лежало то, что уже седьмой день не давало ему спать по ночам. То, что могло стать ключом к его спасению — или погубить навсегда.

И он понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

***

_Лицо горит огнем, и эта боль слепит так, что он почти не видит, куда идет. Врезается во что-то, спотыкается, падает. Плеск. Повсюду вода. Он инстинктивно ныряет в нее с головой, пытаясь спастись от пожара под кожей. Тот вгрызается в шею, ползет между лопаток, выжигая нервные окончания подобно кислоте._

_Но это не помогает. Вода надежно заглушает его крик._

***

Они просидели в баре аккурат до закрытия, обсуждая то одно, то другое, либо просто напиваясь во взаимно-удовлетворительном молчании. Где-то посреди этого процесса Тодд подарил ему зажигалку: обычный пластик цвета бутылочного стекла, чьей отличительной особенностью была лишь надпись «Spicy Duck» вдоль всего корпуса. Уже изрядно пьяный, Тодд заменил «D» на «F» несмываемым маркером. «Заговор для хорошего траха»: посмеялся мужчина. Они оба посмеялись.

Мужчины просидели до самого закрытия, а потом разошлись, символически хлопнув друг друга по спинам. В качестве обратного маршрута Альберт выбрал тихую улочку — шум и гомон, наполнявшие бар, высосали его без остатка.

Не успел он, впрочем, пройти и пары сотен футов, как страшно захотелось курить.

Посмеиваясь этой мысли — она почему-то показалась безумно смешной — Альберт выудил из кармана помятую пачку «Мальборо». И засмеялся еще пуще. 

Черт. Последняя сигарета.

— Только мы с тобой и остались, а, приятель? — пьяно хмыкнул он. Вот и пригодилась дареная зажигалка. Не сбавляя шага, Альберт попытался прикурить.

Как назло, из-за сильного ветра ему никак это не удавалось — или все дело в алкоголе? — и он, чертыхаясь, спрятался от непогоды в ближайшем переулке.

_Щелк._

...маленький огонек вспыхивает на конце зажигалки. Он подносит ее к самому лицу, отчего-то завороженный мерцающе пляшущим светом...

...в глазах становится темно.

...а потом становится очень, очень хорошо. 

***

— Ты ж влила в него три пакета, чего он вопит?

— Да откуда мне знать?!

Альберт не слышит ничего, кроме собственного крика, и не чувствует ничего, кроме пульсирующей боли в висках. Чьи-то пальцы мертвой хваткой сомкнулись на его плечах, не давая вырваться и разбить голову об пол — единственное осмысленное желание. Поэтому остается только кричать, срывая связки и проклиная свое тело за то, что оно не может просто отключиться.

— Э, да у него дырка в башке!

— Что? Где?

Альберт чувствует, как его голову поворачивают то так, то эдак, и боль от этого только усиливается. Взвыв, он начинает биться в чужой хватке, но пальцы на его затылке сжимаются только сильнее. Вспышка агонии словно удар молотком в висок. Сознание меркнет.

***

— Ну, как успехи?  
— О, босс! Ты вовремя, как раз нужна твоя помощь. 

Альберт слышит голоса, странные, искаженные, но глаза открыть не решается. Не боль — но ее отчеливое эхо все еще отдается в его голове, и он боится ее растревожить. Неизвестные еще некоторое время переговариваются: «..еле нашли его...», «...потасовка... с тех пор орал не переставая...», «...я же просил!...» и «...дай посмотреть...». От звука приближающихся шагов Альберт вздрагивает, мигом выдавая себя. 

— Эй, — низкий голос со странной, гортанной хрипотцой раздается прямо над его ухом. — Спокойно, не дергайся. Как тебя зовут?

— ...А...Ал..., — с трудом выговаривает он, тут же закашлявшись. Губы не слушаются, и его ощутимо трясет.

— Здравствуй... Ал. Скажи-ка мне, как твоя голова?

— Болит... — с усилием выдавливает он, и спазм в висках резко усиливается. Застонав, Альберт стискивает зубы. Вечность спустя, когда боль слегка отступает, он снова слышит загадочный голос.

— ...Твою ж... Значит, так. Ал, сейчас я скажу тебе кое-что и я хочу, чтобы ты повторил это в точности. Сможешь — и тебе сразу полегчает. Ответь, если слышишь.

— Да, — его пальцы судорожно сжимаются на чем-то. Ткань. Простыни? Не важно. Что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось, — Да, пожалуйста.

— Отлично, договорились, — он не может понять, почему, но от этого голоса что-то внутри предательски холодеет, — Так. А теперь подумай о том месте, где чувствуешь боль, нащупай его. Да не руками, мыслью! Контакт есть? Хорошо. А сейчас представь, как рана на твоей голове затягивается, как ее края сходятся, а тебе самому становится лучше.

Альберт замер, пытаясь удостовериться, что расслышал все правильно. Черт подери, куда он попал? 

— Мне нужно... в больницу, — он попытался открыть глаза, но тут же пожалел об этом, скручиваясь от нового приступа.

— Тебе нужно послушать меня, иначе до больницы ты просто не дотянешь. Ну же, — плеча Альберта неожиданно коснулась чужая ладонь. Этот жест был странным, неправильным, и от него, скорее, хотелось отшатнуться, — Просто сделай это.

Уже ничего не соображая, Альберт молча послушался.

Секунда. Вторая... он зажмуривается сильнее, пытаясь вложить всего себя в одну единственную мысль.  
—..?.. — в беззвучном изумлении выдыхает он.

Боль отступала. Не сразу, урывками, словно спугнутый пламенем зверь. На смену ослепляющей агонии пришло легкое покалывание, а после — пропало и оно, оставляя лишь тягучее измученное блаженство. 

Не сразу, но Альберт все-таки решился открыть глаза.

...

— Вот она, благодарность, — произносит _первое_ , качая головой.

— Что так кричит, что эдак, — замечает _второе_ , скрестив на груди руки.

— На себя посмотри, истеричка, — отзывается _третье_ , недобро скалясь.

— КТО ВЫ ТАКИЕ?! — крик застрял в горле, и остаток фразы он даже не произнес — просипел, вжавшись в стену и вытаращившись на три монструозные фигуры. То, что он находится на кровати, Альберт понял, когда одно из исчадий вдруг метнулось к нему и резко стянуло на пол.

— Нам куда интереснее кто _ты_ такой, — проскрежетало оно, глядя на него с каким-то жадным интересом и болезненно сжимая за плечи. Парализованный, Альберт метался взглядом с его покореженного, словно из фильма ужасов, лица на летную куртку, и понимал, что не может вымолвить ни слова.

Чудовище неожиданно дернулось... Альберт почувствовал, что оно слегка ослабило хватку.

— Ну что, налюбовался? — подало голос то, что справа. Высокое, с волосатыми огромными ушами и широким звериным оскалом, оно носило черный «найковский» худи, и эта деталь намертво отпечаталась в его сознании. 

— Что вам нужно? — сдавленно прохрипел он.

— Ответы на вопросы, — ответило первое. Альберт завороженно смотрел за движением чудовищных челюстей, — И я советую тебе отвечать максимально подробно...

То, что это не сон, и его на самом деле похитила банда психопатов в исключительно потрясающем гриме, Альберт понял практически сразу. Труднее было отвечать на вопросы, настолько безумные и абсурдные, что спустя полчаса в его гудящую голову вдруг закралась мысль: а что, если эти психи как-то связаны с... недавними событиями?  
«Нет, это бессмысленно. Они даже не спрашивают о бумагах...»

На смену полной дезориентации постепенно приходил липкий удушающий ужас. И Альберт вдруг со всей ясностью понял, насколько несущественны были все его невзгоды до этой минуты. «Остаться живым» — единственное желание отдавалось набатом в висках и путало мысли.

— Кто на тебя напал? — снова тот, что первым заговорил с ним.

— Э... вы?.. — уголок губ нервно дергается, и Альберт чувствует, что еще немного — и у него начнется истерика.

— Нет, придурок, до того, как мы на тебя наткнулись, — рыкнуло третье. Низкое, оплывшее, с лицом, напоминающим мятую картошку, и частоколом желтых кривых зубов. От его черной, с монохромным психоделичным рисунком, футболки рябило в глазах, — Ты зашел в переулок, но не помнишь, что было дальше. На тебя напали. Ты разглядел кто это был?

— Нет, я просто отрубился. Правда, клянусь! — чуть ли не крича, быстро добавляет он, когда «футболка» начинает угрожающе приближаться. Да, так он и их будет называть. «Худи», «футболка», «летчик».

Они задали ему еще несколько вопросов, но все, что Альберт мог ответить на них, это «не помню», «не знаю» или «все как в тумане». И если его дознавателей эта избирательная амнезия как будто не удивляла, то Альберта она приводила в ужас. _Почему_ , собственно, он ничего не помнит? Сколько времени вообще прошло? 

«И как мне отсюда выбраться?»

— Теперь... теперь вы меня отпустите? — боги знают, с каким трудом далась ему эта фраза. Нет, он привык иметь дело с жутким, до дрожи пробирающим гримом, но такого... такой достоверности он не видел даже в лучших проектах Дель Торро. А еще этот запах...

— Кстати да, босс. Что нам с ним делать? — откликнулось «худи».

— Не здесь, — оно тут же осеклось под его взглядом. Ясно, значит «летчик» здесь главный. — Ал, ты голоден?

Сбитый с толку вопросом, Альберт прислушался к ощущениям. Однако при одной только мысли о пище ком встал поперек горла, и он закашлялся, едва контролируя рвотный позыв. 

— Нет, — только и выдавил Альберт, надеясь, что его ответ удовлетворит похитителей.

— Хорошо. Побудешь пока здесь. Если станет плохо — зови. Если попытаешься сбежать — молись. 

И не успел Альберт вставить и слова, как троица выскользнула из каморки и с глухим щелчком захлопнула за собой дверь.

***

— Дела-а-а, — выдохнула Дико, едва они остановились на безопасном расстоянии от двери, — Парень — полная загадка. Вы видели, что у него с лицом?

— Ты думаешь, это не врожденное? — голос Хью звучал рассеянно, он словно пытался что-то осознать, буравя взглядом стену напротив. Чарли сбоку от него зарычал.

— А нам ли не похуй! Мы в любом случае должны представить птенца барону, а там пусть разбирается он. Если не отчитаемся как можно скорее, а Майерс об этом прознает... скажем так, я люблю свою комнату. И мне бы очень не хотелось переезжать. 

— Да и выбора-то у нас особо нет, — кивнула Дико, — Будь он хотя бы из наших, мы могли бы его как-то прикрыть. А так...

— Да кто в здравом уме захочет взять ответственность за чудика с такой-то физиономией? — фыркнул Чарли. И тут же пожал плечами, поймав на себе скептический взгляд, — Что? Я просто говорю очевидное! И вообще, где твой боевой настрой, Дико? Пару часов назад ты хотела выбить из него все дерьмо, а сейчас раскисла?

— Отъебись, Чарли. У меня, знаешь ли, тоже есть принципы.

— Это которые? Западать на уродов или заботиться об убогих?

— Ну естественно, все как всегда должно сводиться к тебе!

— А, то есть я убогий урод?!

— Нет, ты тупица и гондон!

— Каитифф...

Дико и Чарли уставились на Хью с синхронным недоумением.

— Пока не доказано обратное, мальчишка — Каитифф, — добавил Хью, задумчивость на его лице постепенно сменялась решительностью, — Скорее всего, кто-то из молодняка обратил его по придури, а потом скинул в канализацию. Сам по себе парень и дверную ручку осознанно повернуть вряд ли был способен. И Чарли прав — даже если мы поднимем клич, никто не захочет признавать за собой право обладания таким подарком.

— Тогда о чем вообще речь? — подал голос Чарли. И тут же добавил, — Я видел каким ты вернулся от Майерса. Если не хочешь лишний раз с ним пересекаться, я могу сам...

— Нет.

Хью поднял руку, и это как по волшебству заставило Чарли замолкнуть. 

— Сегодня барон выдал мне новое задание. И судя по тому, что рассказал нам парень, оно может быть как-то связано с фактом его обращения. А может, и нет. Но лучше проверить это, прежде чем что-либо предпринимать.

— Если ты так говоришь... — с сомнением в голосе пробормотала Дико.

— Черт, Хью, это отвратительная идея, — без обиняков заявил Чарли, — Мы лишь оттягиваем неизбежное. Хотя бы доложись барону о поимке, если не хочешь пока ее отдавать.

— Не волнуйся, я разберусь с этим, — на этот раз в его голосе прибавилось стальных ноток, — Тебе же предстоит заняться кое-чем другим.

— Кто, что и где? — буднично, профессионально.

— Пирс. Камеры. Камарилья.

Едва последнее слово сорвалось с губ Хью, и глаза Чарли зажглись знакомым нездоровым энтузиазмом.

— Я весь твой, — ощерился он.

— Рад это слышать, — Хью улыбнулся, жестом приглашая Чарли следовать за ним, — Нам многое предстоит сделать...


	3. Глава 3

(иллюстрацию к данной главе можно найти по ссылке: https://vk.com/@gauntto-kaitiff-glava-3)

***

Хотел бы Хью уделить птенцу больше времени, но оно и так поджимало. Задание барона не могло ждать. На следующую же ночь, поручив Дико сторожить мальчишку, он отправился в город, в ту его часть, где произошли последние события — на пирс.

О причинах, вынудивших его сохранить нежизнь беспризорнику-Каитиффу, Хью старался не думать. Бесклановые. Как ни посмотри, а у последней дворняги прав было больше, чем у этих отвергнутых всеми парий. Говорите, Носферату — отбросы общества? О нет, по сравнению с Каитиффами у них был весьма стабильный соцпакет.

«И все-таки ты оставил мальца в живых. Не убил, не сдал Майерсу, как того требует протокол. Зачем, Хью? И не ври, что по доброте душевной — хотя бы себе».

Черт. Чарли был прав. Все это было отвратительной затеей с самого начала. А он, разозленный после разговора с Мортимером, просто пошел тому наперекор, и что теперь? Сам по себе мальчишка не продержится и суток. 

«Мы все еще можем избавиться от проблемы» — мягко намекнул внутренний голос. Хью негромко рыкнул, заглушая его шепот. 

Нет. 

Он подумает об этом позже.

Тень скользила между темными улочками, незаметная, бесшумная. Три места нужно было посетить ему этой ночью: то, где были обнаружены лазутчики Камарильи, где они неожиданно скрылись из виду, и, наконец, то, где, по словам Ала, его обратили. Конечно, позови он Маис, дело бы спорилось намного быстрее, но приходилось работать с тем, что имеешь. 

Людей на пирсе сегодня было немного, и Хью без особых проблем добрался до пустующей парковки. Здесь, возле складов, он замер, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Затем осторожно заглянул в искомый переулок, аккурат меж двух впритык расположенных складов. Никого. 

Убедившись, что он здесь один, Носферату сбросил с себя невидимость и принялся осматриваться вокруг.

Несколько пакетов от чипсов и бутылок от колы, битое стекло — его опытный взгляд без особых усилий отметал все лишнее, ища любые следы присутствия сородичей. Шанс того, что границу действительно нарушила шайка набравшихся птенцов, а не злосчастные агенты Камарильи, был отнюдь не нулевым. Тем более, что ближайший из известных оплотов Камарильи располагался в Сан-Диего, а путь дотуда был неблизок. 

«Но Майерс ошибается редко...»

Наконец взгляд Носферату выцепил что-то. Еще не будучи уверенным в том, что именно он видит — скорее почувствовав неправильность, «рябь» в общей картине — он наклонился, изучающе касаясь когтями земли...

— Развлекаетесь?

Зашипев, Хью резко обернулся.

В начале переулка, с выражением престранной смеси брезгливости и любезности на лице, стоял тот, кого он ожидал здесь увидеть меньше всего. Если бы выражение: «Вспомнил солнце — вот и лучик» было перенесено в реалии сородичей, со всей их ненавистью к дневному свету, это послужило бы отличным описанием молодого на вид темнокожего парня, с внешностью супермодели и одеждой, простота кроя которой не могла перекрыть ее ощутимой дороговизны. Один из «этих». За последние лет тридцать у Тореадоров вошло в моду обращать представителей черного континета, используя тех для продвижения себя и своих кампаний. А именно Тореадором стоящий перед ним юнец и являлся. И не каким-то — а тем самым, которого Хью намедни помянал самыми недобрыми словами. Тот стоял, разглядывая загаженный переулок и Хью вместе с ним, отчетливо объединяя обоих в одну категорию — мусор. 

— Майки, детка, — Хью оскалился, копируя развязную позу Тореадора, — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

— Все также неизменно вежливы, — холодно улыбнулся ему тот, делая шаг навстречу, — Мое имя Майкл Эванс, если вы вдруг забыли. И я здесь с заданием.

— О, так тебе наконец поручили привести свое внутреннее «Я» в соответствие с внешним миром? — Хью насмешливо обвел руками окружающий их ассортимент из разбитых бутылок и недоеденных яблок на палочках. Тореадор едва заметно скривился.

— Вы злитесь.

— Смелое заявление. Сам догадался или кто подсказал?

— Не стоит. Я здесь по поручению барона Адрианы Гарсиа. Она и мистер Майерс крайне заинтересованы в том, чтобы поскорее разрешить возникшее... недоразумение, — Тореадор вновь улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла болезненно-жесткой, — Я рассчитываю управиться быстро, так что, надеюсь, у нас не возникнет никаких проблем?

Хью понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить полученную информацию. Блефует? Нет, судя по довольному виду, он искренне наслаждается своим правом быть здесь. Наслаждается тем, что застал его врасплох. Черт... Мортимер... в какие игры ты играешь?

— Для тебя — _барон_ Майерс, — парировал Носферату. Медленно, не сводя глаз с Тореадора, он достал из кармана телефон и парой быстрых нажатий отправил барону запрос о подтверждении ситуации. Через десять секунд пришел бесшумный ответ: «Эванс остается. Содействуй ему. В пределах разумного. Поговорим об этом позже».

Хью мысленно выругался.

— И какой же интерес у твоего сира в этом происшествии? — с трудом сдерживаясь, уточнил он.

— Тот же, что и у вашего, — Тореадор развел руками, — Мы, Анархи, всегда заодно, когда дело касается нашего общего врага. И если Камарилье вздумалось запустить когти в землю соседа, наша прямая обязанность оказать любую возможную помощь.

Несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами. Наконец, Хью произнес:

— Не мешайся.  
— И в мыслях не было, — Эванс едва заметно расслабился и сделал пару шагов вперед, — Считайте меня своей тенью. 

— Еще слово, и станешь таким же плоским.

Юнец моментально заткнулся, и Носферату, понемногу успокаиваясь, вернулся к оставленной находке. Склонившись, он принялся изучать землю, точнее, то, что так в ней его насторожило. И наконец — вуаля! Он с довольным смешком подцепил частичку того, что на первый взгляд казалось грязью.

— Что это? — голос за его спиной звучал преувеличенно незаинтересованным. 

— Тина, — немного потомив Эванса ожиданием, ответил Хью. И добавил, вновь рассматривая землю под ногами, — Много. 

— О... это объясняет запах, — Тореадор прикрыл нос рукавом. И, не дождавшись ответа, тут же продолжил, — Знаете ли, никак не могу бросить привычку дышать. Мир полон чудесных ароматов... Хотя... в данном случае, и вправду следовало бы воздержаться. «Стадо» оставляет после себя столько отходов...

« _Стадо_ ». Сколько тебе, мальчик? Десять? Двадцать с момента смерти? И ты уже так надменно дистанцируешь себя от рода людского. Хью скривился, словно проглотив порченую кровь.

— У вас с ним много общего, — ответил он, поднимаясь и рассматривая улику целиком. 

— Простите?..

— С мусором. Воняет, от него трудно избавиться и он всегда, _всегда_ оказывается под ногами в самый неподходящий момент.

Зубовный скрежет за его спиной был практически осязаемым. Кажется, чье-то самообладание, наконец, дало сбой.

— Мне... сообщили, что вы недовольны моим вкладом в то задание. Но, поверьте, я полностью контролировал ситуацию, пока ваша коллега не вмешалась и не началась... кхм... кровавая резня. Она — не на моей совести. И если вы дадите себе минутку подумать...

— Притормози-ка, мальчик.

Эванс так и не понял что произошло. Секунда — и на месте ворчливого пугала в старом бомбере стояло нечто совершенно иное. Только сейчас он по-настоящему заметил, что у Носферату есть клыки. И есть когти. И что в его глазах больше нет ничего человеческого, и они смотрят прямо на него, внутрь него, скальпируют кожу и проникают в разум, где хранятся все его потаенные страхи. Перед ним стоял хищник.

Чудовище.

— От тебя требовалось одно и только одно. _Мальчик._ Сущая мелочь — посветить своей красивой мордашкой, убедить тех недоверчивых ублюдков, что ты всего лишь еще одна надушенная Камарильская пешка. Но ты решил открыть рот. Ты решил блеснуть дипломатией. И когда они тебе не поверили — о, поверь, это произошло исключительно быстро, — ты должен был сдохнуть. Должен был. Но ты здесь. Потому что вмешалась та, кто сейчас должен стоять на твоем месте.

Шаг вперед.

Юнец отступает, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить лицо. Оскальзываясь на грудах мусора, он судорожно шарит по телу в поисках чего-то. 

— Я могу быть добрым. О, я могу, правда. Но знаешь, сегодня я что-то не в духе. Мне навязали это дело. Мне навязали _тебя_. Некомпетентый кусок дерьма, который и двух минут не способен делать то, что ему приказали. 

Еще шаг. С коротким вскриком Эванс выхватывает пистолет, но одним молниеносным движением оружие выбивают из его рук. И вдруг он уже совсем близко, кошмар во плоти, и шепчет, нависнув над потерявшим дар речи Тореадором.

— Оставайся — или проваливай — мне все равно. Но если ты еще хоть раз поставишь под сомнение степень своей вины, поросенок... — отвратительная пасть возле самого уха, и Эванс зажмуривается, — ...Что ж. Следующего раза у тебя просто не будет. Ты понял?

Не сумев вымолвить ни звука, Тореадор часто-часто закивал.

Да, Носферату называют канализационными крысами. Но Первобытный Ужас подходит им куда как больше.

***

После случившегося Эванс вел себя тише воды, ниже травы. Нет, Хью и пальцем его не тронул, но этого и не требовалось. В почти полном молчании они закончили обследовать переулок, изредка перебрасываясь короткими фразами, да и то — Эванс дергался каждый раз, когда Хью обращался к нему с вопросом. Так-то, щенок. Не расслабляйся.  
Однако поднявшийся было настрой быстро испортился, когда стало понятно — это всё. Кроме подозрительно обильного количества тины, ничего обнаружить им не удалось. Хью обошел вокруг складов по нескольку раз, забрался на крышу и осмотрел все там и оттуда. Прошелся вдоль пирса, накинув невидимость и чуть ли не носом в доски выискивая зацепку. Тщетно. 

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Носферату, тенью скользя обратно в переулок и раздраженно окидывая взглядом место преступления.

— Ничего? — кротко осведомился Эванс. Все это время юнец простоял возле складов, с понурым видом переваривая реальность.

— Ничего — это мягко сказано, — Хью задумчиво поскреб шелушащийся подбородок, — Нечто достали из воды, положили здесь, а потом куда-то унесли. Но ни что это было, ни куда оно делось после, нам неизвестно.

«Ну, не совсем так. Длина пятна, в целом, составляет около шести футов, а это можно при желании соотнести с ростом человека...»

Судя по виду Эванса, ему очень хотелось что-то сказать. Хью то и дело ловил на себе его задумчивые взгляды, и, в конце концов решил немного ослабить удавку. 

— Говори. 

— Кхм... Мистер... сэр?..

— Хью, — Носферату любезно оскалился.

— Да, эээ... Хью. Я только хотел сказать, что нам стоит поторопиться. К тому месту, где нарушителей видели в последний раз. Скоро рассвет.

И Эванс одним явно отрепетированным движением продемонстрировал ему наручные часы.  
Проклятье. Половина четвертого.  
«А мне еще нужно разведать место, где обратили нашего мальца», — с раздражением подумал Носферату. Черт бы побрал этого Эванса, но в одном он прав — оставаться здесь дольше не имеет смысла.

— Машина есть?

— ...есть...

— Отлично. Веди.

Роскошный черный рендж ровер откровенно не вписывался в портовые реалии. Хью заметил его еще при обходе, и возможность лишний шанс пощекотать Тореадору нервы привлекала его неиморверно. Вопреки всем законам логики побелев еще больше, Эванс в ужасе наблюдал, как Хью неспешным шагом приближается к его драгоценному имуществу.

Долго и с изощренной неспешностью Носферату смаковал момент, окидывая машину самым сальным из своих взглядов от колес до зеркал. 

— Хорошая лошадка, — наконец произнес он, похлопывая рукой по капоту.

Разумеется, он не собирался садиться внутрь. Но миг нескрываемого облегчения, когда это понял Тореадор, окупал почти все.

Они договорились встретиться на месте. Дождавшись, пока Эванс отъедет, Хью двинулся к точке сбора своим путем. Ему нужно было немного времени наедине с собой — подумать. 

А подумать было о чем. С каждой минутой его надежда, что вторжение «камми» было лишь неудачным стечением обстоятельств, неумолимо гасла. Двадцать лет. Двадцать лет им с Башней удавалось сохранять шаткое перемирие, и редкие инциденты быстро спускались на тормозах. Никто не хотел повторения последней схватки, что обагрила улицы города кровью сородичей и вынудила обе стороны пойти на попятный. Хью помнил все так, словно это было вчера. И повторения он хотел меньше всего на свете.

Так что если всеобщее спокойствие зависит от этого расследования... что ж. Он приложит все усилия, чтобы довести его до конца.

— О Господи! — Тореадор отшатнулся, прижимая рукав к носу. 

— Спокойно. Он не укусит.

— Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет... — пошатываясь, Эванс неровным шагом вывалился из тупика, в который они завернули пару мгновений назад. Хью покачал головой и вновь склонился над их неожиданной находкой.

Перед ними, утрамбованный в мусорный бак, обезображенный и обнаженный, лежал полуразложившийся труп.

— Интересно... — Носферату слегка коснулся когтями вздувшейся, разъеденной плоти. Время не пощадило это тело. И пускай криминалистом Хью не был, но одно мог сказать наверняка: труп довольно долгое время пробыл под водой. И об этом, в том числе, свидетельствовала пресловутая тина, облепившая утопленника как украшения — новогоднюю елку.

— Кто это? — раздался сбоку от него приглушенный голос. Юнец все еще прижимал руку к лицу, но на этот раз хотя бы не пытался свалиться в обморок. Хью закатил глаза.

— Хороший вопрос, Майки, — не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на специфический запах, он склонился ближе к лицу мертвеца. Тореадор сдавленно булькнул, — Мда. Так нам его не опознать.

Хью встал и огляделся. Задрал голову, рассматривая окружающую их со всех сторон шестиэтажную застройку. Им просто повезло. Не используй мальчишка свое сверхъестественное чутье, они бы никогда не нашли этот богами забытый тупик, где в одном из переполненных баков лежало, воняя и разлагаясь, чье-то тело.

— Погоня шла крышами... — Хью задумчиво разглядывал мертвеца. 

— Мне... угх... сказали то же самое. 

— Только крышами.

— ..?

— Кто-то пришел сюда и спрятал утопленника в мусоре. Его не сбросили с высоты, и готов поклясться, это произошло в ту же ночь, когда «камми» бежали от преследования. Видишь? Он еще влажный. 

— ...кто-то невидимый? — справившись с собой, предположил Эванс.

— Возможно.

Что-то насторожило Хью. Со всей возможной осторожностью он раздвинул когтями челюсти трупа. Из горла вырвался невеселый смешок.

— Это сородич.  
Ряд острых клыков на обтянутом кожей лице утвердительно сложился в оскал.

— Проклятье... — только и выдохнул Эванс.

— Вот именно. 

— Нужно его опознать, — голос Тореадора стал тверже, он даже заставил себя сделать шаг навстречу источнику запаха. 

— Если только у тебя в кармане не завалялось лаборатории...

— У меня есть, — грубо прервал его юнец и тут же закашлялся, — Есть связи. Я знаю того, кто может этим заняться. 

— Чтобы изучить останки сородича, обычного оборудования недостаточно...

Мальчишка решительно вздернул подбородок.

— Это специалист. Она сможет помочь, — его голос слегка подрагивал от напряжения, но глядя ему в глаза Хью понял — не брешет.

«А говнюк-то с сюрпризом. Не уверен, что даже Майерс может похвастаться наличием подобной техники. Или людьми, что-то понимающими в ней».

Еще некоторое время он осматривал труп, стараясь как можно меньше менять его исходное положение. Но все без толку. Ни одежды, ни личных вещей, ни хотя бы зубной коронки — жмурик был гол как сокол. Если на нем и было что-то в момент поднятия со дна, то теперь это либо в руках Камарильи, либо прикарманено местными бомжами. 

— Который час? — спросил Хью, не оборачиваясь.

— Десять минут пятого. 

— Ну что ж...

Секунда — и его когти погружаются в разлагающуюся плоть. Подцепив, Хью аккуратно выдрал небольшой кусочек. 

— Дай мне платок.

— Что?.. — Тореадор отступил на шаг.

— Или салфетку. Или чем вы, молодежь, сейчас вытираете сопли? Нет, а как иначе ты собрался доставлять своему «эксперту» образец? — саркастически уточнил он.

— Пусть приезжает сюда и сама достает, что ей нужно! Да пусть хоть весь труп заберет! — кажется, резерв самообладания Эванса на сегодня исчерпал себя. В его голосе сквозили истерические нотки, — Я не собираюсь прикасаться... к _этому_.

Хью адресовал юнцу усталый взгляд.

—У нас нет времени на все эти махинации, Майки. Тело нельзя двигать. И нельзя оставлять даже на пять минут.

— Почему?..

— По той же причине, по которой оно лежит здесь, а не на дне океана. Это кто-то важный, раз они рискнули собственными шеями, чтобы протащить его столько миль. За ним могут вернуться. Может, завтра. Может, через пару секунд. И в наших же интересах, сделать все быстро да так, чтобы они не заметили вмешательства. А теперь дай мне что-нибудь, во что можно это завернуть, иначе я затолкаю его тебе в глотку.

Определенно приведенный в чувство прозвучавшей угрозой, Эванс судорожно всучил Хью бумажную салфетку. Спрятав находку в нее, Носферату отдал сверток обратно Тореадору. Судя по дернувшейся щеке и скрившемуся в отвращении рту, тот предпочел бы происходящему Окончательную Смерть. 

— Отчитаешься мне о результатах сразу же, как только получишь их, — и добавил, когда Эванс уже развернулся, — Куда побежал. Держи. 

Во вторую руку Эванса неожиданно лег дешевый кнопочный телефон.

— Одноразовый, — пояснил Хью, видя полную прострацию на лице Тореадора, — Там вбит номер. Свяжешься со мной по нему — как только появится результат, ты меня понял?

— Повторять не обязательно, — все еще под гипнозом мертвечины в одной руке и телефона в другой, огрызнулся Эванс. И тут же, одумавшись, вскинул на собеседника испуганный взгляд. 

Но тот уже исчез.

***

Очередное замусоренное местечко — третье за эту ночь — и он стоит посреди него, словно король разложения и антисанитарии. Никаких напомаженных Тореадоров, чтобы говорить ему под руку. Никаких таинственных мертвецов, в опознавании коих приходится полагаться на тех же Тореадоров. Красота.

«Вот только ничего здесь нет, Хью, хотя место определенно то самое».

Добрые полчаса он потратил на то, чтобы найти хоть что-то, дающее понять — здесь произошло становление, и оно как-то связано с плавающими в океане телами. Но ни капель крови, ни следов борьбы Носферату так и не обнаружил. И либо он был абсолютно слеп, либо сир паренька — весьма неплох в соблюдении Маскарада.

«Нет. Не сходится. Дать становление со всей возможной аккуратностью — и потом просто выкинуть в канализацию, понадеявшись, что голодный птенец не привлечет лишнего внимания? Нужно быть поехавшим или Малком, чтобы такое провернуть».

Впрочем, вариант с сиром Малкавианских кровей все еще оставался рабочей теорией. Наравне со всеми остальными. Действительно, парня мог обратить кто угодно, хоть обдолбавшийся Вентру, хоть искавший развлечения Гангрел — если мальчишка и в самом деле Каитифф, то им едва ли удастся понять, к какому клану принадлежал его обративший. И это лишь расширяло круг поиска, делая нахождение заблудшего папаши (или мамаши) практически невозможным. Одно лишь приносило некоторое облегчение. Скорее всего, события на пирсе и обращение действительно не имели между собой ничего общего.

Все также теряясь в догадках, Хью порыскал еще какое-то время, но все, что ему удалось найти — это оброненную зажигалку. Вспомнив некоторые детали из рассказа птенца, он рассеянно поднял ее и отряхнул от налипшей грязи. Нда. Обычный дешевый пластик, такую можно купить где угодно. Разве что надпись… фыркнув, Носферату спрятал находку в карман.

Неожиданно его поиски были прерваны бесшумной вибрацией телефона. Все еще пытаясь сопоставить факты, Хью задумчиво перевел взгляд на мерцающий в темноте экран. И замер.

Всего четыре слова, но они заставили его забыть обо всем. 

«ХЬЮ. ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ. ПТЕНЕЦ СБЕЖАЛ».


	4. Глава 4

(иллюстрацию к данной главе можно найти здесь: https://vk.com/@gauntto-kaitiff-glava-4)

***

_Хлюп. Хлюп. Чавк._

Одежда промокла насквозь, а от вони разъедало глаза. Безумно хотелось остановиться, передохнуть, но Альберт продолжал упорно идти вперед. Канализация. Гребаная канализация. Что за поехавшим наркоманам взбрело в голову поселиться здесь, и как, мать их за ногу, ему теперь отсюда выбраться? Тоннель сменялся тоннелем, поворот — развилками, но выхода не было. За спиной снова раздался зловещий шорох. Альберт прибавил шагу.

***

— Эй, чудик! Ты там еще жив?

— ...Да? — неуверенно отозвался Альберт.

— Хе-хе. Зови, когда определишься. Я неподалеку.

Некоторое время Альберт напряженно прислушивался к звуку удаляющихся шагов. А затем что было силы саданул кулаком по кровати. Черт, черт, черт!

***

У него отобрали все: телефон, документы, поношенную спортивную сумку. Едва за его похитителями захлопнулась дверь, он тут же метнулся следом, в отчаянии принялся дергать дверную ручку, но тщетно. Сомнений больше не оставалось. Эти люди — кто угодно, но не друзья.

В растерянности он принялся осматривать место своего заточения. Обшарпанную комнатенку, от силы десять квадратов, освещал лишь свет пары мигающих желтых ламп. Она была абсолютно пуста — если не считать одиноко стоящей у дальней стены кровати. Сложно было не замечать исходящий от нее едкий запах помоев... и кое-чего еще.

Кровь. Его кровь. Насквозь пропитавшая простыни, она была такой же липкой на вид как и на ощупь. Неужели... неужели это все — его?

Полностью опустошенный сюрреалистичностью происходящего, Альберт медленно опустился на кровать. Та влажно хлюпнула. Сгорбившись, он в прострации уставился в пол, разглядывая его и свои плачевного вида кроссовки. Потер затылок. Черт, это _шишка_?..

Всего несколько лет назад он и подумать не мог, что жизнь приведет его к такому. О нет, сэр. В ту пору ему казалось, что вся индустрия кино вскоре окажется у его ног. Работать над масштабными проектами, путешествовать, общаться с интересными людьми — он мечтал об этом, сколько себя помнил. И имел для этого все. Приличную работу, с которой можно начать карьерный рост. Амбициозный коллектив, любящий свое дело. Большие надежды. Он двигался тропой успеха, хоть и стоял лишь у самых ее истоков.

А потом все пошло наперекосяк.  
Ее звали Эмилия Ван Хутен. «Просто Эми», — сказала она, протягивая ему узкую ладонь. Они познакомились в гримерной и сходу начали общаться. Ей было под сорок, хотя внешне — не больше тридцати, а по складу характера их впору было считать ровесниками. Тогда ее только-только взяли на роль злой колдуньи в очередной из ремейков «Диснея», и она говорила об этом без умолку. «Моя первая крупная роль», — она выглядела неловкой, даже смущенной, улыбаясь ему при этих словах.

Не прошло и недели их совместной работы, как Альберт уже чувствовал себя по уши влюбленным идиотом. Было неловко — и страшно — предлагать встречаться женщине на пару десятков лет старше тебя. Но она не стала отказывать.

Он думал, что счастье будет длиться вечно.

Но все пошло под откос, когда они впервые поругались. По-настоящему, с криками, переходящими в драку. И по сей день он гадал, что тогда нашло на них обоих, и кто был больше виноват в случившейся катастрофе. Эми, неожиданно вывалившая на него, что хочет прекратить отношения? Или он, попытавшийся это предотвратить?

Как бы то ни было, их размолвка переключила в Эмилии какой-то невидимый рычаг.

Всего сутки — и медиа уже кишели пестрыми заголовками: «Двадцатипятилетний гример обвиняется в домогательствах!» В качестве аргумента Эмилия предоставила всему миру выдранные из контекста скриншоты их переписок, искаженную версию последнего разговора и синяки на руках. Да, Альберт оставил их ей в пылу ссоры, но ведь и она не осталась в долгу! Он просто схватил ее. Слишком сильно.

Он не хотел...

Вспоминать о месяцах судов и гонений было тяжелее всего. Тяжелее, чем смириться с предательством любимого человека. В одночасье Альберт стал мусором для всей индустрии, персоной нон-грата, которая в современном мире имиджа могла только ему навредить. Разумеется, с должности его попросили практически сразу.

Он съехал. Не было денег, чтобы платить за жилье. В его новом убежище, студии, с тонкими, как картонка, стенами, рыдал навзрыд младенец, ругался пьяница и играл какой-то заунывный «фолк». Уйти бы — выбежать из дома, зажав уши руками — да только мешался страх. Сторонники Эми не успокоились и спустя полгода, вынудив его, в конечном счете, удалить любое свое присутствие в сети. E-mail ломился от писем в духе «Гнида», «Я найду тебя» или «Убей себя, мразь».

И временами он чересчур долго задумывался над последним...

Наверное, это был подарок судьбы. Или сделка с дьяволом — как посмотреть. Но в какой-то момент ему позвонили с предложением работы, и он ухватился за него, как утопающий за соломинку. Небольшой засаленной студии оказалось плевать на его втоптанную в грязь репутацию, и пускай съемка дешевой рекламы не была верхом мечтаний, за это платили. Коробки из МакДака, наконец, сменили пакеты из продуктовой. А спустя какое-то время он даже смог позволить себе съехать в район получше.  
Вот только горечь утраты и тоску по потерянной жизни нельзя было восполнить также просто. И со временем это стало нуждой. Острой потребностью вернуть свое, открыть миру глаза на правду — даже если мир в упор не желал ее замечать.

О жажде Альберта обелить свое имя вскоре стало известно всему коллективу. Кто-то поднимал его на смех. Кто-то без утайки презирал. Но нашлись и сочувствующие. И когда одна из сотрудниц осторожно вручила ему записанный на огрызке листа контакт, Альберт был как минимум сбит с толку.

«Он частный детектив. Без гарантий, конечно, но кто знает — может, ему удастся тебе помочь», — сказала Рита из бухгалтерии. Из жалости или желания подкатить она сделала это, Альберт так и не узнал. Но момент, когда он все-таки решился сделать звонок, определил все.

Этот блеклый, тревожного вида человечек получил все его сбережения, но результат того стоил. Всего пара недель ожидания — и вот у Альберта на руках прямое доказательство фальсификации обвинений. Личные переписки Эмилии. Записи с камер. Записи с диктофона. Компромат, достаточный для того, чтобы не только опровергнуть все обвинения, но и стряхнуть с бывшей приличную сумму. Его сердце преисполнялось мрачного ликования при одной мысли о скорейшей расплате.

Альберт грезил, что его затянувшийся на годы кошмар наконец закончится.

И где он теперь? Похищен, заперт в какой-то кладовке, буквально за считанные дни до того, как собрался отнести компромат. В совпадения Альберт не верил, и весь этот цирк в духе «Американской Истории Ужасов» выглядел лишь большой, глупой прелюдией к шантажу.

«Эми... мы давно расстались, но ты все также продолжаешь портить мне жизнь», — подумал он, рассеянно глядя на собственные руки. Покрытые высохшей кровью, они вызывали странное желание... поднеся ладони к лицу, он неуверенно вдохнул их запах. За вонью помоев угадывался сладкий, даже приятный аромат. Странно...

В какой-то момент Альберт просто отрубился. И первым, что услышал, проснувшись, был скрипучий голос его надсмотрщицы. Проклятье. А ведь ему почти удалось убедить себя, что все произошедшее было просто кошмарным сном.

Поднявшись с кровати, он принялся рассеянно ходить из угла в угол. Тишина угнетала, и тем сильнее, чем больше он оставался наедине с собой. Потребность поговорить с кем-то, даже если этот кто-то — психопатка под кайфом, в какой-то момент стала невыносимой. Не выдержав, он осторожно подошел к двери. Прислушался.

Ни звука.

— Эй? — негромко окликнул он.

Ничего. Альберт попробовал позвать снова, чуть громче, но ответом ему была тишина. Странно. Или очень жестоко. Может, его хотят запытать изоляцией? Немного подумав, он припал к земле, пытаясь сквозь узкую щель разглядеть, не стоит ли кто-нибудь у двери. Кажется, он собрал лицом с пола всю грязь, прежде чем убедился — там действительно никого нет.

— Да что же... — пытаясь унять нарастающую тревогу, подумал он.

Альберт так и не понял, в какой момент его пальцы сомкнулись на дверной ручке. И продолжал не понимать, когда та неожиданно поддалась. Несколько мгновений он с недоумением пялился в распахнувшийся перед ним проем, пока ошеломленный мозг с задержкой обрабатывал информацию.

Нервный, резкий смешок нарушил тишину.

Он захлопнул рот ладонью.

...Но ни звука в ответ. Ни топота ног, ни эха чужих голосов. На полусогнутых Альберт выглянул из-за двери, посмотрел налево, направо. В обоих направлениях тянулся неровный, словно вырытый гигантским кротом, коридор.

«Да вы издеваетесь... дверь была открыта все это время?!»  
Но ведь он пробовал, она вне всяких сомнений была заперта...

«Похер! ПОХЕР!» — засигналил проснувшийся мозг, — «Беги, придурок, это твой шанс!»

Как раз в эту секунду, вторя его мыслям, из правого рукава коридора раздался подозрительный скрежет.

Не тратя больше времени на раздумья, Альберт со всех ног припустил в левую сторону.

***

И теперь он здесь. Выпутавшись из странного переплетения коридоров, подгоняемый в спину загадочными шорохами и перестуком, он вылетел прямиком в поток нечистот. Никогда еще он так не радовался виду чего-то столь отвратительного. Но теперь, когда он в канализации, у него, наконец, есть шанс выбраться на поверхность. Где-то рядом должна быть лестница, а при ней и люк, и, наконец — свобода.

Так, по крайней мере, он думал.

Бесконечность. Хорошее слово, чтобы описать все нарастающий ужас потерянности, таящийся в мириадах тоннелей, ходов, труб и решеток. Одни пути были наглухо запечатаны. Другие водили его кругами, прежде чем он понимал, что проходит через одно и то же место уже пятый раз. И стены... впаянные в них лампы, словно глаза, следили за каждым его шагом. Холодные, безжизненные глаза. Освещающие путь, единственный ориентир во все сгущающемся мраке...

...или ловушка, уводящая все дальше от спасения.

В какой-то момент, дезориентированный, истощенный напряжением и страхом, он понял, что не может больше сделать ни шагу.

— Так... стоп... перерыв...

Привалившись к стене, Альберт неловко сполз на пол. Ничего. Ничего. Он посидит здесь, всего минуточку, а потом пойдет дальше...

«Дальше — куда? Это не канализация, а какой-то проклятый лабиринт. Черт... да как люди вообще получают сюда доступ?»

Казалось, он провел в таком положении целую вечность. И мог бы с легкостью провести еще одну, если бы отдаленный грохот не привел его в чувство. Но, уже поднимаясь с пола, Альберт вдруг зацепился взглядом за что-то...

Лужа? Нет.

То, что отражается _в ней_.

— Что за?..

Медленно, словно в трансе, он коснулся левой стороны лица. Ущипнул себя, надеясь, что это галлюцинация или какая-то шутка. Затем неуверенно провел кончиками пальцев от подбородка к виску.

И когда он понял, что это _его_ — его лицо смотрит из отражения, то не сдержался: закричал, и вопль ужаса эхом пронесся вдаль по тоннелю.

Половина лица была изуродована. Вывернута спереди назад, складками стянута к затылку. Словно мятая глина, она вспучивалась на макушке, испещренная беспорядочно выемками и бороздами. Волос не было. Нет, с правой стороны они остались, но с левой — с левой не было ничего, кроме обезображенной плоти.

Уголок рта оттянут, будто подцеплен крюком, обнажая зубы в гротескном оскале.

Бровь наплыла на глаз, и его изначальный цвет утонул под набрякшей тенью.

От заросшего мясом и кожей уха осталась только раздутая мочка.

Альберт не понимал, что происходит. За долю секунды остатки его выдержки лопнули, как мыльный пузырь. Тело нещадно затрясло. И когда он увидел, что из глаз и носа его течет кровь, то уже не придал этому значения. Это не с ним. Это не про него.

— Нет, нет, нетнетнет... — в звучащем бормотании угадывались нотки подступающего безумия. Обхватив голову руками, он что есть силы зажмурил глаза.

— Да. Да. Да, — вдруг раздалось за его спиной.

Альберт замер. Он не хотел оборачиваться. Но тихий шепот, шепот, который миллионы лет назад предупреждал его предков об опасности, сказал: не обернешься — и тебе будет в тысячу раз хуже.

И Альберт послушался.

— Я... я уже умер? — тихо прошептал он, глядя на стоящую в паре футов фигуру.

— Да, —просто ответила та, — И умрешь еще р-рраз.

А затем улыбнулась, улыбкой страшнее, чем смерть.

Окружающие ее аллигаторы разинули пасти.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к данной главе: https://vk.com/@gauntto-kaitiff-glava-5

Хью никогда еще не бежал так быстро.

Голова только заканчивала обрабатывать содержимое смс, а ноги уже несли его к ближайшему канализационному люку. Прыжок, удар. Не сбавляя скорости, он продолжает бежать, следуя наизусть знакомому маршруту. А в голове бьется только одно:

«Лишь бы успеть, лишь бы успеть».

Они с Дико столкнулись на пересечении тоннелей.

— Куда? — только и спросил он.

— За мной, — коротко ответила та.

Не обменявшись больше ни словом, они рванули вперед.

***

Шум донесся до них заведомо, и не успели они завернуть за угол, как Хью уже понял — дела плохи. Это щелканье челюстей он мог бы узнать из тысячи, и его самое страшное опасение подтверждалось. Сделав последний рывок, он выскочил из-за поворота с яростным:

— ВСЕМ СТОЯТЬ!

Конечно же, его никто не послушал.

Это был хаос. Вода вздымалась и опадала, когда рептилии били по ней тяжелыми телами. Звуки, что они издавали при этом, были адской симфонией рыка и скрежета. И Маис. Дирижер этого оркестра. С хохотом она рассекала когтями воздух, а от них, оглашая тоннель криками ужаса, уворачивался птенец. Не сразу до Хью дошло, как именно он это делал.

Скорость. Сверчеловеческая скорость.

Сбросив с себя оцепенение, Хью кинулся вперед. Маис резко обернулась. Носферату влетел в нее всем корпусом, и они сцепились, с оглушающим грохотом врезаясь в стену. Раздался треск, на головы посыпалась бетонная крошка.

— Маис, ХВАТИТ! — ее зубы мелькнули в миллиметре от его шеи, и он прыжком увеличил дистанцию, — _Бёрджесс, приди в себя_!

Не сразу, но до Маис дошел смысл его слов. Несколько секунд она смотрела на него изучающим взглядом, а затем хищно улыбнулась. Облизнулась, счищая длинным языком нечистоты с лица. Хью даже не шелохнулся.

— Зачем?

— Делаю твою работу, — ответила та, продолжая улыбаться. За ее спиной аллигаторы обступили мальчишку плотным, неподвижным кольцом, и сам он застыл, боясь шелохнуться. Теперь Хью мог разглядеть и рассекающую грудь рану, и ссадины, какие бывают от сильных ударов. Маис могла убить его в любое время, но решила поиграть.

Вязкий, сладковатый запах чужого витэ повис в спертом воздухе тоннеля.

— Он не твой, — стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, произнес Хью. Краем глаза Носферату заметил приближение Дико, и жестом дал ей знак оставаться на месте. Та молча послушалась. Встревать в диалог между двумя анциллами не улыбалось даже ей.

— Он ничей. Чужак. Ошибка. Избавься от него или избавлюсь я.

— Не думал, что ты веришь в Пророчество, Маис, — Хью небрежно усмехнулся, делая шаг вперед. Носферату не проявляла признаков беспокойства, но аллигаторы позади нее угрожающе зашипели.

— Пророчество? Не смеш-шши. Я лишь защищаю территорию. Нашу территорию. Кажется, ты забыл, что она не только твоя.

— Моя память в порядке. Но птенец еще нужен мне для задания барона.

Едва он закончил фразу, как Маис шипяще расхохоталась.

— О! _Твой_ барон и _его_ дела.

— «Наш». Наш барон, дорогая.

— Не после той вести, что ты принес-сс.

— Маис, — он понял, что теряет контакт, когда один из стерегущих птенца аллигаторов нетерпеливо щелкнул зубами, — Камарилья снова нарушила наши границы, и он как-то в этом замешан. Даже ты должна понимать, что разобраться с этим — наш общий приоритет.

— Плевать на Камми. Придут — найду другое место.

Маис явно наслаждалась спектаклем. Они уже давно не были друзьями, но партнерами их назвать можно было наверняка. И видеть эту ее сторону — мстительную, обиженную на несправедливое решение Майерса — было в крайней степени неприятно. И столь же чревато проблемами.

Тихий голос в его голове неожиданно цыкнул.

«Это твой шанс, Хью. Ты не хотел марать руки — она с удовольствием сделает это за тебя. Переступи, наконец, через призраки прошлого, и позволь парню умереть вместе с ними».

В задумчивости Хью перевел взгляд на птенца.

— Он ведь не сам выбрался, верно?

— Хс-сс. Верно, — в шипении Маис угадывалось хихиканье, — Это было нес-ссложно. Отвлекла твою девочку. Открыла ему дверь. А дальше осталось лишь подгонять.

— В этом ты мастерица, — Хью мельком взглянул на Дико, суля ей крайне неприятный разговор. Та потупила взгляд.

— Ещ-щще бы.

— Так что же помешало убить его на месте?

Третье веко в глазах Маис удивленно сморгнулось.  
— Мне казалось, ты поймеш-шшь. Приятное с полезным. Радосс-сть охоты, — она фыркнула, — Приди ты немного позже, проблема была бы решена.

Намек оказался настолько прозрачен, что Хью хватило такта не изображать озадаченность. _Уйди_. Сделай вид, что мальца просто не было, и позволь жизни вернуться в прежнее русло. Ты ведь сам уже понял — его Становление и события на пирсе никак не связаны. Совпадение. Случайность. И птенец ничем не отличается от тысяч других недолетков, что мрут еженочно по глупости или по воле рока. Так почему же _этот_ должен стать исключением?

Он взглянул на мальчишку — в последний раз.  
И вдруг застыл, пригвожденный к месту.

С покрытого кровью и грязью, наполовину обезображенного лица пара чертовски, чертовски неуместно голубых глаз уставилась на него в ответ. И в них застыл крик. Искренний, без примесей, ужас.

Обреченность.

Мольба...

_...нашивка содрана вместе с плечом, а униформа почернела от беспрестанно хлещущей крови. В широко распахнутых голубых глазах агония и животный ужас смешались в один пьянящий коктейль._

_«Капитан!-... Хью!.. Пожалуйста...»_

_То, что раньше было Хью, не слышит мольбы. Его голосом воет Чудовище, жаждущее лишь одного — крови. И он набрасывается на добычу, впиваясь в мягкое горло зубами, разрывая когтями податливую плоть. Крик боли переходит в сдавленное бульканье..._

Решение сформировалось само собой.

— Услуга.

— ...Что?

— Я предлагаю тебе услугу. Что захочешь, когда захочешь. Но ты отдашь его мне и больше не попытаешься избавиться каким бы то ни было способом. Этот птенец теперь моя — и только моя — ответственность, и все вопросы о его проступках должны поступать напрямую ко мне.

Хью спиной ощутил, как у Дико отпала челюсть. Маис была более сдержана в своих эмоциях, но даже на ее лице проступило искреннее изумление.

— Услуга за жиз-с-сснь этой... личинки?

— Второй раз я повторять не буду.

Несколько мгновений они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— Идет, — наконец, сказала Маис. Градус напряжения в воздухе резко упал, — Забир-ррай. И не смей позабыть о своем обещании.

— Я бы не прожил так долго, водись за мной эта слабость.

Маис ухмыльнулась. В ту же секунду ее гули очутились подле ног хозяйки. Степенно кивнув, Носферату со своими «лакеями» прошла мимо Хью, и уже через пару мгновений они растворились в одном из многочисленных коридоров.

Дико была тут как тут.

— Хью, я тебя уважаю, ценю и обожаю, и все такое, но КАКОГО?!..

— Кхм...

— У нас и так забот полон рот, а ты еще влезаешь в долги?..

Он обогнул ее, направляясь к птенцу.

— ...И ради чего?! Я конкретно не догоняю!

— Потом объясню, — оборвал ее Хью, опускаясь перед мальчишкой. Еще находясь в полушоковом состоянии, тот попытался отползти, но был мгновенно остановлен сомкнувшимися на плече длинными когтистыми пальцами.

— Что я говорил тебе о побегах, Ал?

Птенец замер, уставившись на Носферату с почти осязаемым страхом. Дьявол, его взгляд...

— Чарли это не понравится... — меж тем бормотала Дико, интенсивно нарезая круги в сторонке.

— Дико.

— Ась?

— Понесешь его.

— Чего?? Да почему я-то? Только одежду сменила...

— Ты его упустила. Тебе и нести. _Или хочешь это обсудить?_

Девчонке, наконец, хватило совести подчиниться. Как пушинку подхватив парализованного страхом птенца, она молчаливым кивком обозначила свою готовность. Осмотревшись напоследок, Хью двинулся вперед.

Весь путь до убежища они прошли в полной тишине.

***

— Черт возьми, я убью этого урода!

Чарли встретил их у входа, взбудораженный, кипящий от переполняющей его злости. Хью шел первым, и только он стоял между Сородичем и причиной его гнева.

— Чарли, успокойся сейчас же.

— Говна ты кусок, надо было тебя сразу...

— Чарли!

— ...колом в сердце, чтоб, блядь, даже мысли сбежать не возникло!

Чарли подался вперед, видимо, собираясь подкрепить слова действием, но тяжело опустившаяся на плечо ладонь заставила его резко остановиться. Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу, до него лишь сейчас начало доходить, через _кого_ он метал свои проклятия.

— Хью... чтоб меня, прости...

— Прощаю, — сухо прервал его тот и одним решительным движением отодвинул с дороги. Проходящая мимо Дико не преминула метнуть в товарища испепеляющий взгляд.

— Куда его, босс? — спросила она, встряхнув свою ношу.

Хью с сомнением посмотрел на птенца. Тот находился в предобморочном состоянии. Не физически — ментально. За всю дорогу не проронивший ни звука, если не считать периодических стонов, он, кажется, решил полностью абстрагироваться от реального мира. Его глаза были зажмурены, а руки прижаты к телу так плотно, что, казалось, он вот-вот сломает себя пополам.

«Ох, парень... это тебе не поможет».

Пройдя несколько футов вперед по коридору, Хью дернул ручку ближайшей двери.

— Сюда.

— В кладовку?.. — в голосе Дико прозвучало смятение.

— Не будем усложнять.

Зайдя внутрь, Носферату неуверенно ссадила птенца на один из ящиков покрупнее. Чарли с готовностью щелкнул переключателем, и помещение тут же залил равномерный искусственный свет.

Несколько мгновений Хью внимательно смотрел на впавшего в апатию птенца.

А затем неожиданно резко поднес руку ко рту и, не колеблясь, прокусил запястье.

— Что ты?.. — начала было Дико, и тут же запнулась. Понимающе кивнула, глядя на происходящее чуть расширившимися глазами.

Густое витэ медленно стекало вниз по серой коже, и Хью без дальнейших промедлений поднес руку ко рту мальчишки.

— Пей.

Тот едва шелохнулся, взглядом уставившись куда-то в пустоту. Носферату не собирался ждать. Свободной рукой ухватив птенца за волосы, он запрокинул ему голову, вынуждая приоткрыть рот.

Раз. Два. Три. Капля за каплей прóклятая кровь стекала в безропотно подставленную глотку. Это немного привело мальчишку в чувство. C влажным щелчком в его челюсти прорезалась пара аккуратных клыков, и тот, чуть ли не рыча от удовольствия, попытался добраться ими до источника живительной влаги. Хью тут же отдернул руку и одним будничным движением языка закрыл порез.

Несколько мгновений мальчишка приходил в себя. Когда же его взгляд все-таки сфокусировался на Носферату, в нем больше не было ужаса: только болезненный интерес.

«Издержки уз», — мрачно подумал Хью, — «Но теперь с ним хотя бы можно говорить. Я должен был сделать это сразу...»

Под внимательным взглядом птенца Носферату неспешно достал и поставил напротив большой ящик. Присел: все с той же нарочитой небрежностью, а затем, выдержав паузу, произнес:

— Ну что, парень. Готов поговорить?

Птенец перевел на Носферату немного осовелый, но уже куда более спокойный взгляд. Пару раз открыл и закрыл рот. Уставился на свои руки. Затем — на изувеченную грудь. Обвел глазами комнату, почему-то дольше всего задержавшись на старой поломанной швабре. К моменту, когда он все-таки заговорил, Хью морально приготовился начать монолог.

— Что... что со мной? Почему, — птенец судорожно стиснул ткань своей грязной, пропитанной кровью футболки, открывая взгляду глубокий, до кости, порез, — Почему я все еще жив?

Хью на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Счетчик лет, что ему с успехом удавалось избегать роли ментора для малолетних Сородичей, можно было смело считать обнуленным.

— Ты и не жив, малец. Вспомни, когда ты в последний раз дышал. Или моргал. А боли не чувствуешь лишь потому, что для твоего нового состояния это — простая царапина.

На пару секунд мальчишка застыл, предаваясь каким-то вычислениям.

— Что вы со мной сделали? — голос птенца был слабым и хриплым.

— Ничего. Мы не делали с тобой ничего, и чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем проще пойдет наше общение. Внесу ясность: мы не похищали тебя. Ты сам попал сюда.

— Чт-?.. Этого... этого не может быть...

— Ну что за детский сад... — Хью чуть подался вперед, сцепив пальцы в замок, — Я, конечно, над твоим Становлением свечку не держал, но картина пока выстраивается такая: после бара на тебя напали. Сородич — привыкай к этому слову, теперь тебе придется слышать его часто. И ты был обращен. Стал вампиром. Кровососом. Упырем, если так доступнее. Отдам тебе должное, ты проплутал в тоннелях почти сутки, прежде чем мы сумели тебя отыскать. Ну, а остальное ты знаешь сам... побег, к слову, был абсолютной глупостью. Либо ты слепой, либо действительно надеялся убежать от _нас_.

На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисла неприятная, липкая пауза... и вдруг мальчишка расхохотался. Всхлипывая, трясясь, уткнувшись лицом в ладони как в щит от услышанной жуткой правды. И также неожиданно стих. Замер, ссутулив плечи и всем своим видом демонстрируя только одно: отчаяние.

А Хью и не думал давать ему времени на рефлексию:

— Ты, наверное, спрашиваешь себя: что за бред несет этот парень? Но прежде, чем начать сыпать обвинениями, подумай вот о чем. Час назад тебя едва не убили. И я спас твою шкуру — твою маленькую нежизнь, которая в нашем мире не стоит и ломаного гроша. А теперь посмотри на меня и скажи: похож ли я на того, кто склонен тратить свое время на помощь каждому попавшему в беду идиоту?

Он замолк, взглядом вынуждая мальчишку чисто на инстинктивном уровне поднять глаза. Видимо, тот прочитал ответ в лице Носферату. Его кадык дернулся в непроизвольной попытке сглотнуть.

— Вот именно. Считай мой поступок блажью, — но! — как бы то ни было, теперь ты мне должен. Связан долгом, таким, который не отдают деньгами. Если хочешь, ты можешь забыть обо всем, что сегодня случилось, как о страшном сне, но об этом — об этом, мальчик, забывать не вздумай.

Его голос потяжелел. Стал серьезнее, глуше и глубже, и был столь же недвусмысленно ясен как знак: «Опасность!» на дороге, впереди которой — обрыв.

И птенец это почувствовал. Даже не до конца понимая смысл сказанных Хью слов, он понял их подтекст, и сжался, впечатываясь спиной в нависающую позади груду коробок.

Этого было достаточно. Убедившись, что необходимый эффект достигнут, Носферату слегка ослабил нажим. Его поза больше не была угрожающей. В каком-то смысле, даже наоборот.

— Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли, Ал. Можешь расслабиться: здесь никто не желает твоей смерти, — Чарли кашлянул, и Хью мысленно добавил его в один с Дико список «для воспитательных мер», — Спрашивай, что первым придет на ум. Уверен, у тебя накопилось много вопросов.

Несколько мгновений птенец переводил напряженный взгляд с одного Носферату на другого и обратно. В его глазах сомнение постепенно сменилось страхом, а затем — решительностью.

Наконец, собравшись с духом, он открыл рот:

— Это... Это ведь не грим, верно?

***

Самый обыкновенный, сидящий на трубе жирный пасюк испуганно взвизгнул и с громким шлепком свалился в воду, когда воздух неожиданно сотряс взрыв дружного нечеловеческого хохота.


End file.
